Hopelessly Devoted to You
by PunkPinkPower
Summary: Hunter and Cam settle in to life in their new house, and Cam indulges his boyfriend in the sanctity of their own house. One Shot


_AN: I've been wanting to do this for a while, but it didn't turn out quite like I'd hoped. I feel like my brain is overloaded, I can't think of simple words that should be basic vocabulary. I think I just need to sit down and read a thesaurus. Anyways, I apologize if this isn't quite up to par. I'm on spring break, so once I get a bit of a rest I should be back in shape. Hope you enjoy it anyways!_

**Hopelessly Devoted to You**

Cam opened the box up with a pair of scissors and then tossed them on the dresser. This was the box full of photos. He starred at them a moment, trying to decide where to put them. They'd want some around the house for sure, but some of them should be kept in their bedroom. He unpacked them all and laid them on the bed. He found the ones he wanted and went to his bedside table.

He placed the photo of him and his parents on his side of the bed, and then went over to Hunter's side and placed the picture of him, his brother and his parents there. He went back over to the bed and found the other one he wanted- the first picture they'd taken together.

Cam grinned. It was amazing how far they'd come. In the photo, Hunter had dragged Cam to the track and the two of them were posing for the camera. Hunter had his arm around Cam's shoulders, and Cam had his around Hunter's waist. They were completely happy, and it was Cam's favorite picture.

Cam glanced around the room as he sat the picture on the dresser. They were mostly finished moving in now. The bed had its comforter, the room was full of furniture, and now they were adding the personal effects to the house. Well, he didn't actually know what Hunter was up to. He'd been relatively quiet, and usually that wasn't a good thing.

Cam started to put some of the pictures back in the box to take out to the rest of the house. He still couldn't believe he owned a house. It wasn't so much the house that startled him, as it was who he was sharing it with.

Cam had put his name on the house, since Hunter had spent most of his life not existing as far as the government was concerned, but that had just been a legality. It was their house now, and it was a nice feeling to own a house and share it with someone who could make it a home.

He was about to take the box out into the living room when he heard the music. He raised an eyebrow, disregarding the box as he headed for the bedroom door. Cam leaned against the wall of the living room as he watched Hunter sway to the song that was playing.

Cam couldn't help but smirk.

"You are so _gay_." He remarked, and Hunter turned to look at him.

"Says the guy who let Tori do his nails." Hunter retorted without missing a beat. He put his hands on his hips and smirked smugly.

"A manicure it one thing. Olivia Newton-John is a whole other category." Cam told him, pushing off the wall and going into the living room. Hunter had moved the couch, he noticed.

"I was just hooking up the stereo! And hey, it's a good song." He defended, and Cam noticed the screwdriver in his hand.

"If you're _really _gay." Cam shot back, sitting on the arm of the couch and grinning.

"I'm in love with you, aren't I?" Hunter demanded.

Cam blinked. "I'm confused, are you calling me feminine or masculine?" He wondered.

"You know, I'm not sure. I was going for a fem joke but it got lost in translation." Hunter shook his head and turned back to the stereo, and Cam laughed softly.

Hunter turned up the song, and glanced at Cam over his shoulder.

"Dance with me?" He held out his hand, and Cam let out a puff of amusement.

"We've got work to do." He began, and Hunter predictably rolled his eyes.

"We'll do it later. It's only a dance." Hunter persuaded gently.

Cam glanced at his outstretched hand, and then back at Hunter. He had a feeling it would quickly turn into something else, but for once he didn't mind indulging his partner.

He took Hunters hand and Hunter pulled him up into his arms. First, Hunter kissed him. It was soft, quick, and easy, and then Hunter pulled him close, and Cam sank into the feel of Hunter's arm around his waist, and his head resting on his shoulder. They swayed to the music more than danced, but it was enough, and Cam nudged his head against Hunters.

Hunter turned his head and began to kiss Cam's neck. Cam grinned and allowed the affection, running his hand through Hunters hair. It was when Hunter began to sing along with the song that Cam couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do… I'm hopelessly devoted to you…" Hunter murmured, his lips brushing Cam's neck as they moved, and kissing it when the song paused.

"Do you know how corny this is?" Cam wondered aloud, baffled by his own feeling of contentment.

"So what?" Hunter whispered, nibbling on his ear. "We're corny."

"You're corny." Cam corrected. "I'm only corny by association."

"If you want me to stop…" Hunter almost pulled away, but Cam didn't let him. "That's what I thought." And he returned to kissing Cam's neck.

They swayed to the song until it ended, and even then Hunter didn't let Cam go. Their lips met again, and this time the kiss was long and heated, which as far as Cam was concerned was a perfect memory for the first day in their new house. When Hunters hands began to run up underneath Cam's shirt he groaned and pulled away.

"Something tells me we're not going to get any more work done." He muttered as Hunter went for his neck again.

"Yes we will." Hunter told him mischievously. "Breaking in the new bed is work."

Cam laughed as Hunter began to lead him back towards the bedroom. "Well, if you insist…"

"Oh, like you need convincing." Hunter said wryly. They continued their trek back to the bedroom, a jumble of kissing mouths and wandering hands.

Hunter tossed him down of the bed. "We really should finish… before we…" Cam tried to form a coherent sentence and found he was fast loosing his ability to do more than moan underneath Hunters weight.

"Cam." Hunter commanded, pulling back to give him a look. "Shut up, and kiss me." And Cam obeyed, caught up in his lovers embrace.

Quite frankly, it was the only place he ever wanted to be.


End file.
